


Un deseo para navidad

by Moonyta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Kissing, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Después de que Steve decidiera marcharse con Bucky Barnes. Tony decide construir un androide idéntico al capitán para pasar navidad a su lado."...Un poco de Nelson Mandela, una pizca de Kennedy y el cuerpo de Chris Evans. A Tony  siempre le había parecido muy extraño lo mucho que ese actor de segunda se parecía a su  compañero"





	Un deseo para navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siliceb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliceb/gifts).



El sol hirió el horizonte para derramar su luz sobre el cielo.

Tony se vio deslumbrado y un escozor momentáneo, le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

¿Estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo? No podía precisarlo. Se río un poco porque tenía una buena temporada sin poder precisar nada. Excepto una única cosa, un pensamiento voraz y persistente: Steve lo había dejado.

... Y se había marchado con Bucky Barnes

La idea le trajo a la boca un sabor amargo y una sed profunda y rasposa, la clase de sed que solo se puede saciar con brandy, coñac, whisky o vodka. Preferiblemente, todos mezclados.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Steve no lo había dejado, se habían dejado uno al otro. En medio de una crisis que envolvía al mundo y que, como de costumbre, había puesto sus creencias y fundamentos en confrontación.

A la mierda con las creencias y fundamentos del capitán américa.

Tony se limpió de las manos el aceite mecánico, revisó el reloj: amanecía. Y se sirvió un buen trago de bourbon para desayunar. Por supuesto que no era tan irresponsable como para desayunar solo un trago de whisky, así que alcanzó la caja de cereal que tenía en otra mesa del taller y tomando un puño se lo llevo a la boca. Listo, desayuno completo y balanceado.

Tenía cinco meses lejos de la ciudad. Se había mudado, temporalmente, a una casa bastante rustica, hecha de madera y concreto. Asentada en un terreno de dos acres, en una zona cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar, justo en medio de dos pueblos tan pequeños que no perfilaban en ningún mapa. En resumen, estaba a la mitad de ningún lugar. Y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, un retiro espiritual lleno de alcohol, hard rock y largas jornadas de trabajo. Tan largas, que no era consciente jamás de la hora y muchas veces, incluso olvidaba el lugar, pero lo más satisfactorio, era cuando se olvidaba de sí mismo. Esa, era la verdadera paz.

Su vida en la ciudad había dejado de ser sustentable. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos sobre él, y no es que eso no fuera parte de su vida cotidiana, el problema era que las personas ahora lo miraban, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que él odiaba:

"Señor Stark, ¿Dónde está el Capitán América?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Chuck,-Tony acostumbraba llamar Chuck a todos los reporteros- si lo descubres, dile que las fotografías con movimiento de Harry Potter, son falsas. Ese hombre no está listo para nuestra era"

Al principio la misma pregunta brotaba solo de vez en cuando, en este o en aquel evento mediático, pero poco a poco, la ausencia del capitán pareció enloquecer a la ciudad y la maldita ciudad se volcaba hacía él. Una noche de juerga, un reportero bastante insidioso hizo un par de comentarios sobre Steve, su desaparición y el hecho de que Tony era en parte responsable.

"No soy en parte responsable, soy totalmente responsable. Imbécil"

Y luego Tony había lanzado un golpe que sin duda hubiera atinado en caso de estar sobrio. El reportero le había dado una paliza y después lo había demandado. ¿Qué clase de lógica tenía aquello?

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Me golpeó y luego me demandó. Yo soy quién tendría que haberlo demandado. Pero odio los trámites legales y me da ansiedad hablar con mis abogados. Espera un segundo, ¿te estás riendo? No te atrevas Steve.

Steve...

Tony sonrió de lado, le dio otro trago a su bourbon, subió el volumen de la música y se acercó a su más reciente obra. Un trabajo maravilloso de ingeniería, mecánica y biología. Un androide idéntico a Steve Rogers.

La increíble obra, desafiaba toda la moral del mundo. Rompía el concepto de humanidad y a Tony le encantaba infringir cosas. Las personas lo habían asediado tanto respecto al paradero del capitán que, una mañana de otoño había decidido dar una respuesta a una demanda. Ley número uno de las normas comerciales.

Replicar al icono americano, figura de la libertad, ídolo y representación de todo lo bueno y correcto. No fue tan difícil. Las personas no conocían bien a Steve, pero era, en esencia, un hombre bastante sencillo. Un poco de Nelson Mandela, una pizca de Kennedy y el cuerpo de Chris Evans. A Tony siempre le había parecido muy extraño lo mucho que ese actor de segunda se parecía a su compañero... ex compañero.

Steve insistía en que eran novios, pero Tony no estaba listo para usar la palabra. Bueno, de cualquier forma ya no eran ni novios ni compañeros.

Pero quién necesitaba a Steve Rogers cuando puedes crear a tu propio Steve. 

Largos meses de trabajo finalmente daban su resultado. Tony pasó sus dedos a través de los injertos de cabello rubio de la unidad automatizada. Era perfecto... cada centímetro estaba dotado de un realismo sorprendente. La piel incluso estaba tibia y ahí, sobre la mesa de trabajo, el androide lucia exactamente igual que Steve cuando tomaba una siesta.

No había sido una labor sencilla, pero la palabra "imposible" no figuraba en su vocabulario. Tenía los medios, el tiempo y una enfermiza obsesión con el capitán. Esa era la fórmula perfecta que había utilizado para lograr su cometido.

Solo había un problema. No se atrevía a encenderlo.

No estaba listo para afrontarlo, para mirar sus ojos azules, para lidiar con la sonrisa programada, para escuchar su voz...

La sed se hizo presente de nuevo. Tony se marchó del taller, necesitaba una botella nueva, un baño y un Valium. Pepper llamaba a aquello, el combo de la muerte. Pero él no era suicida, no aún.

El agua caliente de la bañera le hizo soltar la tensión de los músculos. El vapor subía en el mismo ritmo pausado que él usaba para respirar. Los meses en aquella casa, en exilio, no habían significado nada para él. Nada tenía un significado real desde que Steve se había marchado y mientras que el mundo entero tenía un millón de preguntas para él. En su cabeza solo había una sola, una sola pregunta para Steve.

¿Por qué?

Indefenso, enfadado, resentido y negando sus propios sentimientos, Tony se hundió en la bañera, dejó que el agua lo cubriera por completo mientras se recostaba en el fondo y se olvidaba de respirar, respirar estaba sobrevalorado.

Luego de un rato, su pecho comenzó a doler, sus pulmones exigieron la liberación del aire que contenían y él se los concedió. Un montón de burbujas subieron a la superficie, pero él no, no aún, no hasta que doliera más, no hasta que la pregunta en su cabeza fuera sofocada por la necesidad de sobrevivir.

¿Por qué, Steve? ¿Por qué?

De forma repentina, Tony emergió, dio una bocanada violenta de aire y comenzó a toser, luego, a reír y el agua que corría por su cara disfrazó un par de lágrimas.

Cuando salió del baño, secándose el cuerpo, se sentía mejor. Seguramente era porque el Valium ya estaba haciendo efecto. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, tomó su teléfono móvil para ordenar al sistema de la casa aumentar la temperatura de la calefacción. Tenía un montón de mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Los seleccionó y los eliminó. Acababa de hacerlo cuando se percató de la fecha.

24 de Diciembre. Noche buena.

¡Carajo!, ¿A dónde se habían ido los otros veintitrés días del mes?

Dio un suspiro largo y tomó una decisión.

Iba a pasar la mañana de navidad con Steve. Su propio Steve, el Steve del taller, y luego lo iba a destruir, le iba a aplastar la perfecta cara con un mazo... o mejor buscaría una manera más eficiente de hacerlo, no quería lastimarse las manos.

La idea de destruir al androide lo reconfortó. Si, era su trabajo de meses enteros, si, había costado varios millones, si, representaba lo que más había amado en el mundo y justamente por eso iba a destruirlo, porque ese era su más grande talento.

Tarareando un villancico y sin preocuparse por estar desnudo. Bajó al taller, tomó su tableta del registro del sistema del androide, y lo configuró, para activarse a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Sin duda tendrían una linda y blanca navidad.

Luego lo reconsideró y cambió la hora para las once de la mañana.

Odiaba despertarse temprano.

-:-

Había nevado durante toda la noche. Un manto blanco e inmaculado cubría el lago congelado, el suelo, los árboles y el cristal de la ventana de la habitación de Tony Stark.

La casa estaba tibia debido al sistema de calefacción. Reinaba dentro de ella, un silencio pacífico y agradable. Tony abrió los ojos y contempló la silueta de Steve, de píe, frente a la cama, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. La adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

— Bote de basura, ahora — Señaló apurado a ningún lugar en específico. Pero Steve fue de inmediato al baño y regresó de prisa con el bote, donde Tony, vació el contenido de su estómago.

Mientras sacaba la bilis, su mente se aclaró y recordó que había configurado al androide para activarse solo aquel día.

Maravillosa forma de comenzar el día de navidad.

La noche anterior se había ido a dormir, solamente después de tomar un montón de cosas que lo atontaran. Quería tener un sueño, muy profundo, para que, al despertar y ver ahí a su androide pudiera sentir que todo lo que había pasado no era otra cosa que un mal sueño.

Y cuando Steve comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo para confortarlo. Tony realmente se sintió así.

Descansó de la última arcada que había dado y se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas en la cama. Cerró los ojos, se tomó un respiro y cuando estuvo listo, los abrió de nuevo y lo miró.

Aquella vez sin la urgencia del vómito en su garganta, sino con una reposada admiración. Era perfecto, estaba de pie mirándolo preocupado, sentir sus ojos azules sobre él, le hizo estremecer. El cabello rubio brillaba- cosa natural porque había elegido el mejor cabello para usar en su modelo- y la boca pronunciaba un gesto relajado donde sus labios lucían tersos y suaves. Y lo eran, Tony los había tocado y besado una y mil veces cuando estaba a mitad de la construcción de aquella maravilla viviente. 

— Steve —Lo llamó extendiendo los brazos hacía él y el rubio obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, inclinándose para corresponder a su abrazo.

— Buenos días, Tony.

Ah, que delicia era escucharlo hablar. No había sido sencillo replicar la entonación exacta, había requerido un montón de horas de estudio a la pronunciación del capitán que siempre tenía un ligero acento de Brooklyn.

Tony lo apretó entre sus brazos, se aferró a él de forma necesitada, le enterró los dedos en la espalda y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La certeza de saber que no era real, que se trataba solo de una creación suya, fue totalmente desplazada. Tony iba a obsequiarse a sí mismo, un deseo de navidad, y no había nada que deseara más que aquello.

Con un suspiro, lo apartó de si y una sonrisa llegó a su boca. Se estiró de forma placentera para sacudirse el sopor del sueño y salió de la cama con excelente buen humor.

— No sabía que la navidad te gustara tanto — Steve lo miró andar hacia el baño y fue de inmediato detrás de él.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí, que no sabes. Soy uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad —Tony tomó su cepillo dental y comenzó a lavarse la boca mientras escuchaba detrás de él, la risa suave del capitán.

—En eso te concedo la razón — Steve se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo desde ahí— Oye, no hay árbol en la sala.

Tony afirmó moviendo la cabeza, dejando en claro que estaba enterado al respecto. Escupió la espuma que tenía en la boca, se enjugo y estiró una mano. Steve le pasó de inmediato una toalla pequeña. — Lo cortaremos juntos.

— ¿Lo cortaremos?

— Tú lo cortaras y yo voy a mirar tus maravillosos músculos en acción. Pero seremos un equipo porque la logística y la dirección del proyecto deben recaer en alguien con experiencia, como yo.

Steve arqueó una ceja— Yo soy el líder de los vengadores.

Tony movió una mano para restarle importancia— El líder moral. Un rostro para la prensa. Todos saben que yo soy la mente y la billetera detrás del equipo. — Lanzó hacia atrás la pequeña toalla después de secarse la boca y su corazón se alegró con un montón de latidos rápidos cuando se acercó al capitán y volvió a abrazarlo. Frotó su mejilla contra aquel pecho amplió y se sorprendió cuando, inesperadamente, Steve lo tomó en brazos. — Oye, oye, ponme en el suelo, tengo vértigo.

— Y claustrofobia — Steve respondió sonriendo mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

— Y síndrome de narcicismo maligno —Tony contabilizó. 

 

— Ese nunca lo había escuchado ¿es nuevo? —Lo llevaba a la cocina.

—Me lo diagnosticaron a los quince: falta de sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza. Mentiras y manipulaciones. Indigno de confianza, falta de empatía en las relaciones personales. Incapacidad para seguir cualquier plan de vida e incapacidad de amar.

Steve lo sentó sobre la barra de la cocina, se acomodó entre sus piernas y buscó sus labios.

—Pide que te devuelvan el dinero de las consultas. Tú me amas.

Tony se rio —En realidad te utilizo para satisfacer mis fetiches sexuales.

La risa de Steve estalló contra sus labios y la apagaron juntos con un beso. La boca del androide estaba caliente y húmeda, si Tony no hubiera estado tan concentrado disfrutando de la sensación, se hubiera felicitado por su genialidad. Prácticamente había replicado casi a la perfección un cuerpo humano.

Steve preparó el desayuno, lo reprendió por el hecho de solo encontrar comida congelada, bebidas energizantes y un montón de golosinas.

Tony comió de buena gana por primera vez en meses. Un plato simple de huevos fritos, tocino y pan con mantequilla.

— ¿Sabes qué es extraño? —Steve le sirvió una taza de café — No tengo apetito, creo que comeré algo después.

Tony asintió con la boca llena y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que el androide no tenía apetito, nunca tendría.

Después del desayuno se vistieron juntos y salieron al exterior nevado. La luz del sol deslumbró intensamente a Tony que se dio la media vuelta de inmediato. 

 

— Cambie de opinión. Ve tú por el árbol, esperaré en casa —La cabeza le punzaba un poco, no recordaba la última vez que había salido de aquella casa.

—Oh no, ni hablar, dijiste que necesitaba dirección logística ¿no? — Steve lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a su lado— Es solo el sol, nunca ha matado a nadie — con un gesto enternecido, tomó las gafas oscuras del bolsillo de la chaqueta invernal de Tony y se las colocó cuidadosamente— Necesitas reconectar con el mundo exterior.

—Necesito reconectar mi modem y responder un montón de mensajes. Eso es lo que necesito y seis litros de café colombiano.

Steve ignoró sus quejas y comenzó a guiarlo a través de la nieve. Con una mano lo sujetaba a él y en la otra llevaba un hacha.

De pronto, Tony tuvo una punzada de pánico. ¿Y si el androide enloquecía y lo atacaba con el hacha? Bastó una mirada de aquellos ojos azules y una sonrisa, para envolverlo de nuevo en la fantasía.

Eligieron un árbol, Steve lo taló y lo ató con un montón de sogas con la pericia de quién ya hecho aquello antes. El exterior no estaba tan mal, olía fresco y limpió, el bosque dormía en invierno bajo su manto blanco y helado. Algunas aves volaban sobre sus cabezas, Tony miró hacia arriba, buscando el cielo entre las ramas entrelazas de los árboles. Obtuvo un destello de azul profundo y lejano y lo respiró, intentando llenarse de él.

Y comenzó a nevar. De nuevo.

Steve se acercó a él y lo acorraló contra el árbol poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, contra el tronco— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Stark?

Tony se recreó en la maravillosa visión de aquel hombre perfecto que cuando lo miraba, lo hacía sentir el centro del universo.

—Estaba pensando que sería un gran negocio poner un centro comercial aquí, tirar todas estas cosas verdes innecesarias.

— ¿Los árboles?

—Ah, con que así se llaman —Tony puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve y comenzó a sonreír pero el capitán lo besó.

Fue un beso largo, sin intermedios, Tony se alegró de estar atrapado contra un árbol, así, no tenía excusas para escapar, no quería escapar, quería quedarse ahí para siempre, besando a Steve en medio del bosque con un montón de copos de nieve cayendo alrededor.

Volvieron a casa solo para descubrir que no tenían nada con que adornar el árbol. Así que improvisaron, lavaron latas vacías de aluminio y Steve se encargó de recordar distintas formas con las delgadas placas metálicas. Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había ayudado en el proceso.

Por la tarde, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y Tony parecía un tanto melancólico mientras sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Steve seguía sin comer o beber nada, pero no parecía extrañado al respecto, desde luego, era parte de sus registros, prescindir del alimento.

— Oye, ¿estás aquí conmigo?

Los dedos largos y fuertes de Steve le tocaron la mejilla para llamar su atención. Tony se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió con un gesto sin muchas ganas. El día estaba muriendo y con él, se marchaba la fantasía. Cada hora, Tony era más y más consciente de que seguía solo en aquella casa a mitad de la nada.

— Ven —Steve le ofreció la mano, Tony la aceptó, dejó la taza de chocolate a un lado y se puso de pie.

El capitán lo llevó al centro de la pequeña sala y con galantería lo sujetó por la cintura en una romántica postura de baile.

— No hay música Rogers.

— Tú eres la música, Tony —Steve recargó la mejilla contra su sien y comenzó a guiarlo en una balada silenciosa, suave, intima.

Y Tony recordó, su último baile junto al verdadero Steve. En un jardín lleno de luces, con una suave lluvia de verano mojándolos. Sus corazones marchaban al mismo ritmo porque eran almas gemelas, espíritus afines con nada en común, terriblemente enamorados. Y Steve se había marchado... con Bucky Barnes.

Tony no podía resistir más aquella farsa.

— Código de acceso a registro 2517, comando "Ve a la cama capitán".

El androide se apagó de inmediato, dejó caer los brazos a los lados, detuvo sus movimientos, sus ojos azules se cerraron y todas sus funciones se detuvieron.

No quería aquello, no quería una mentira, quería que Steve volviera, que siguiera su maldito código de honor y caballería y respondiera a sus preguntas, que pidiera perdón, que lo abrazara y le deseara feliz navidad...

Con la respiración ligeramente afectada, tomó la decisión de seguir su plan. Destruir al androide le ayudaría a superar aquella maldita locura. Era tiempo de volver a la ciudad, de vestir su traje, de sonreír de nuevo, era tiempo de avanzar.

Bajó al taller en busca del mazo de hierro, lo encontró recargado en un rincón. Lo levantó y lo balanceó.

—Me muero por contarle esto a Thor.

Sonrió y se giró para subir de nuevo, y entonces, se percató de que el androide estaba acostado sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Soltó el martillo, y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Negó y se frotó los ojos para aclararlos, para despejar cualquier bruma, pero el androide seguía ahí, acostado sobre la mesa de trabajo. Aquello era imposible, Tony lo acababa de dejar arriba en la sala, apagado frente a la chimenea.

Un hormigueó le recorrió la piel, su pecho subía y bajaba acorde al ritmo impetuoso de su respiración. Subió las escaleras corriendo, tropezó en un escalón y metió las manos para evitar caer totalmente, recuperó el equilibrio y siguió subiendo.

Nunca unas escaleras le habían parecido tan largas.

La sala seguía medianamente en penumbras, la chimenea arrojaba su calor y luz sobre los muebles y proyectaba sombras enormes contra las paredes.

Steve no estaba ahí.

El cerebro de Tony trabajaba a toda marcha pero se detuvo en seco cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda.

Unos brazos humanos, familiares, fuertes y protectores.

El gesto le hizo sentir que su corazón se oprimía hasta doler, comenzó a temblar y sintió como un beso tierno caía detrás de su oreja. El Androide estaba apagado en el taller... había estado ahí durante todo el día...

Entonces...

— ¿...Steve?

— Feliz navidad Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic Stony. Y estaba nerviosa respecto al enfoque de la personalidad de Tony y Steve. Quisiera que este one shot les haya dejado un sabor dulce en la boca, que sea como un bocadillo ligero y agradable, sin tanto drama, sin tantas cosas rebuscadas, simplemente, un vistazo al corazón de Tony y al infinito amor que él y Steve se tienen.(ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
